You'll Be In My Heart
by Nyasar-tan
Summary: "Karena ia akan selalu berada dihatiku. Aku tak peduli akan apa yang lain katakan."  first songfict, fail at summary, RnR please!


_Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, _

_You'll Be In My Heart © Phill Collins_

_Warning : …. OOC , abal, gak modal, jangan dipercaya (?), absolutely gak kreatif._

_Note : ya tak tauk lah, kaga tanggung jawab kalau garing ga bagus (?)_

**###**

**Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight **

**I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
**

"Ayolah jangan menangis." ujar England menenangkan 'adik' asuhnya itu.

"Ta.. - tapi…."

"Tenang. Aku kan disini. Aku yang akan melindungimu dari segala ketakutanmu itu." balasnya sambil menggengam erat tangan America itu. America menghentikan tangisannya. Sembari tersenyum, ia mengeratkan genggaman England. "Iya!" balas America dengan tersenyum hangat.

**For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

England hanya dapat cengo melihat kekuatan anak asuhnya itu. Sembari terdiam ia mulai berpikir apakah America membutuhkannya?

"KYAA!"

"America! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya England sambil berlarian. Terlihat disana America terperosok ke jurang dangkal. Badannya penuh dengan lumpur-lumpur. England segera menuruni jurang dangkal itu.

"Mau kugendong sampai rumah?" ujar England menawarkan punggungnya. Dan America langsung berhamburan digendongan England itu.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
**

America selalu berada dihatinya. Biarpun saat England harus berpergian jauh karena 'pekerjaan'nya. Dan jarang mengunjunginya. Tapi America akan selalu berada dihatinya. Saat ini yang ia ingin katakan hanya, kata-kata itu. Dimana ia ucapkan ketika ia kembali mengunjungi America.

"America aku pulang."

**You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
**

Tak peduli apapun yang dikatakan oleh negara lain tentangnya. Ia berjanji akan terus melindungi America. Karena apapun yang dikatakan yang lain, takkan berpengaruh. America selalu ada dihatinya.

**Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all**

"Mengapa mereka tak mengerti?"

America memiliki potensi besar. Dimana negara itu luar biasa besar**.** Tapi England tak peduli apapun yang dikatakan yang lainnya. Yang ia tahu, biarpun mereka begitu berbeda. Ia dan America akan bersama selalu.

**Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know **

"Kita saling membutuhkan bukan?"

England percaya itu. Ia takkan pernah mendengarkan yang dikatakan orang lain.

"Karena kami saling membutuhkan, hingga dapat selamat dari dunia kejam ini. Aku akan melindunginya."

**When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together**

"Maafkan aku England…" ujar America setengah berbisik. "Namun ini takdir yang harus kutempuh."

Itu kata-kata terakhir yang terekam di memory England. Dimana America pergi meninggalkannya. Takdir? Mungkin memang sudah takdir America harus meninggalkan England. England hanya bisa berharap 'adik'nya itu dapat bertahan dalam pertempuran di dunia yang ganas ini. Tapi ia tahu, America pasti berhasil

**Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more **

America pergi, meninggalkannya. Apa daya, itu sudah digariskan oleh takdir. Tapi satu yang tak akan berubah. America akan selalu berada di hati England.

**Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always**

"Aku tak peduli." batin England ketus. Berapa tahun mungkin berlalu sejak America meninggalkannya. Semuapun sudah mengatakan kalau mereka itu sudah berpisah. Tapi hanya England dan America sendiri yang tahu, mereka berdua akan selalu ada dihati masing-masing.

**-FINE-**

Kata2 gombal, terkesan diulang. Habis kata2 lagunya ngulang terus T_T.

saya pilih ini lagu karena menurutku cocok dengan USUK (?). ah~ SPREAD THE USUK LOVE! -plak-

REVIEW!


End file.
